


A Mistake Not Made

by Zenappa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenappa/pseuds/Zenappa
Summary: Loki escapes from his Asgardian prison, hell bent on getting his revenge on the Avengers and on his brother for the pain they have caused. What he finds, however, is something deeper that Loki never expected: emotions.





	A Mistake Not Made

**A Mistake Not Made**

Loki was not an easy person to trick. He was the master of trickery, naturally, but Loki did indeed have feelings, contrary to popular belief. He just didn't know how to use them to his advantage quite yet, but he would learn.

It had been a week since he escaped from his prison on Asgard. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, escaping from that awful prison.

Thor took it upon himself to visit with Loki daily, even though he expressed his distaste from the very first day. However, Loki had to have been grateful to Thor for convincing Odin to let the silencer off. It grew extremely tiring after a user has had it on for over a month, and while Loki still refused to speak to the blond-haired god, it felt good to whisper spells under his breath. Just hearing his voice again was comfort enough.

He wasn't exactly sure why he was here in this exact place, but he had a plan, like usual. He needed to dispose of the Avengers once and for all. Screw the mortals, screw the humans, screw everyone. He had to focus. Disposal was key to success after all. And the only thing that would stand in his way -

He broke off, hearing a loud crash from the window behind him. He didn't flinch, he didn't even react. Speak of the devil, and the devil will appear, just like always.

Loki resisted the urge to turn around, rolling his eyes. He knew exactly who it was without having to glance at him once or even hear him utter a word. The simple crash was enough, even before the god of thunder opened his great mouth to bellow some illegible words.

Loki sighed.  "Where in the name of Odin do you always come from?" the god of mischief asked, making a face.

Loki smirked as he heard a disgruntled snort. He spun around on his heels, facing Thor for the first time since he escaped from Asgard, and raised an eyebrow. He had forgotten how angry the other god could get or the way that his face scrunched up when he was holding back something he really wanted to say. Loki smirked at the blond god whose fury only seemed to grow every minute that he stood there.

Thor narrowed his eyes. "What does it matter?"

"It always matters," Loki scoffed. "I am your 'brother', as you claim, am I not?"

Thor froze, not expecting to hear those words appear from Loki's lips. In return, the god of mischief's mouth curled up into a sneer. He had Thor exactly where he wanted him. Loki knew the way Thor worked, and he was testing him perfectly.

"You are," Thor echoed skeptically, not exactly sure where the dark-haired god was going with this. "Which is exactly why I will always return to you."

Loki shook his head.  "You fool." He paused for a moment, leaving his so-called brother in a state of shock while pacing up and down the room in full Asgardian armor. He looked up under his eyelashes for a moment, stopping mid-pace, and smiled his famous sinister smile. "It does not matter now," he continued, "for soon it will be all over."

Thor's eyes squinted, and Loki knew he hit a nerve. Thor was already on his last limits, and if things happened just right, this would set him over the edge. Luckily, Loki's plan worked. Thor brandished Mjolnir, waving it in the air tauntingly and menacingly. His voice lowered, growing darker by the moment. "Yes," he said at last. "It shall be."

Loki's eyebrows skyrocketed in fake surprise to the top of his forehead.

"Are you planning on disposing of me?"

The mock shock seemed to work on Thor, however, for his hammer lowered just a bit.

"Disposing of you?" Thor looked digusted with the mere thought. "Nay. I would never -" He broke off, shaking his head. "Putting an end to this madness? Yes."

Loki tilted his head to one side, shaking his head. "Such a shame, I was going to dispose of you," he added at the last minute, hoping to catch a nerve.

He did.

"I have no plans to die today, brother."

Loki smirked, recognizing the saying. He knew the blond-haired god had placed it there strategically and mockingly, but he chose to ignore it, not saying a word. He was there to annoy Thor, not the other way around, and if things worked out, they would stay like that.

"What a shame, I was looking forward to it," Loki shrugged, pausing for a moment.

Both gods hesitated, not sure if they wanted to cross this road or not. They locked eyes with each other, keeping contact for a full minute as if asking each other what they were going to do. Then, so fast that blinking would have missed it, Loki took a step forward and lunged at Thor, scepter stretched out in front of him.

Thor cried out loud, not expecting the god of mischief to attack him out right and stumbled backwards for a moment. After regaining his balance, he waited for Loki to attack again. This time, he was prepared, holding Mjolnir out in front of him. It wasn't a last effort and both gods knew it; there was no denying the path that they had started down.

Thor lifted the hammer above his head, fully planning on bringing it down upon Loki, but the dark-haired god dropped to the floor, rolling out of the way quickly and smoothly. He turned around, raising his staff to attack Thor again, but Thor was one step ahead of him.

Thor swung Mjolnir in the air, twisting it and himself around, raising it upwards to strike. Loki held up his scepter, blocking Thor's blow, and narrowed his eyes.

"Pathetic," Loki sneered, hoping to agitate the blond-haired god some more. "You grow weaker by the day Thor."

Thor grimaced, grabbing hold of the scepter as well, holding it in place. A flash of panic crossed Loki's face for a split second before it disappeared, so fast that Thor thought he imagined it at first. Loki knew he had let his façade slip and hoped that it would not damage what he attempted to accomplish. Thor took the opportunity of Loki's distracted expression and kicked him in the gut. Loki went flying backwards, crashing into a wall painfully but still managing to take his scepter with him. Thor watched as the god stumbled to his feet, wincing in apparent pain.

Thor paused for a moment, not sure whether Loki was defeated or not. However, when Loki raised his own staff to strike back, Thor knew he had to act quickly. He raised his hammer in the air, summoning up his usual bout of lightning and pointed it at Loki, using the blinding glare to lunge at the god from the other direction. Loki was successfully tackled, and the pair rolled into the wall once more. Loki managed to throw a kick amid the rolling and crashing, sending Thor away from him. He got to his feet once more, ducking from the lightning still approaching, and brushed the dust off his clothes.

Loki shook his head, picking up his scepter from where it lay next to him. He cocked his head to one side, waiting for Thor to reappear. He could see the bulky shape of the god of thunder in the distance stumbling forward, but distance could not be foretold due to the amount of lightning still in the air.

Another lunge forward from Thor caused another surprise attack against Loki who managed to hold his staff in front of him just in time, blocking the thunder god's blow. Thor growled, pushing Loki against the wall that they had previously crashed into. To his dismay, Loki seemed stronger than he originally hoped.

"You cannot win Thor!" he bellowed throughout the commotion already erupting.

"Nay brother," Thor replied, his eyes narrowing. "'Tis you who shall fall this day!"

Loki let out a little laugh, concerning Thor on his true intentions. The dark-haired god shook his head as if telling Thor that he was wrong. "That is what you presume," he added at last.

"Presume? Nay, I _know_ dear Loki."

And with that statement, the god of thunder pulled back away from his supposed brother, swinging Mjolnir violently in the air. He twisted around, kicking Loki's legs and hit Loki straight in the chest with the hammer. The leaner god was sent tumbling backwards once more. He got to his feet less gracefully this time however, and this time, he was not pleased.

Loki sighed.  "Do not make do this Thor."

Thor froze, hearing Loki's words for the first time and repeating them over and over in his own giant head. "Do what, brother?" he questioned, his eyebrows furrowing. "You did not stop when you attacked Midgard or me before. What is different now? I came here to make sure the mortals were avenged."

Truth be told, Loki didn't wish to kill Thor. Despite it all, a part of Loki, deep down inside, still cared for the oaf. Loki didn't have a heart, that much was true. He could kill without reason and feel no guilt whatsoever, but when it came to Thor, there was something different there.

And so, Loki continued to put on a show.

He laughed this time, his shoulders shaking as he responded, "Thor, you are not my family anymore. Keep that in mind. I will not hesitate to do to you as I would to the other mortals."

Thor angrily threw Mjolnir at him, his softness forgotten. Loki leapt backwards, keeping his eye on the hammer as it hurtled past him, missing him barely. But he forgot to watch the other god who took the opportunity to leap at Loki himself, tackling him to the ground. Distractions. Oh dear gods…

"Thor," Loki cursed under his breath. He shook his head, hoping to talk his way out of this one. "Get off me so I can finish this properly."

Thor showed no sign of letting up, despite the god's cries. He held one hand down on Loki's chest, keeping him pinned to the ground, while the other one summoned Mjolnir for what seemed like the billionth time that day. It flew back into Thor's grasp as Loki rolled his eyes exasperatedly at the bulkier god's actions.

Loki smirked, knowing exactly what to say. "You would not kill me," he responded. "You're too weak."

Thor tried his best to ignore the words of the insolent god beneath him and raised his hammer in the air, fully intending to strike down on him. Loki was practically waiting for him to end it, and all he had to do was crush him. It wouldn't be hard, easy even. Thor's eyes darkened with lightning flashing in the distance behind the two gods mixed up on the ground. He brought down the hammer threateningly but stopped inches from Loki's chest.

Loki smirked, knowing he was right, and used the opportunity to kick Thor off of him. He hopped to his feet, watching Thor sail backwards into the distance. "Still too soft I see," he announced at last, clapping his hands together.

Loki followed the other god's path, stalking him like a fox would his prey. As Thor landed harshly on his back, a strong black-booted foot came clamping down on the god of thunder's chest.

Loki simpered, shaking his head in disappointment. "Do you ever learn Thor?"

Thor struggled, attempting to escape from the leaner god's grasp, but to no avail. He was trapped, for now. If only he could reach the hammer, there might be a chance. He reached out with his right hand, grunting, hoping that it would be enough to summon Mjolnir. When he was kicked through the air, it had sailed out of his grasp and now he was regretting that mistake. Unfortunately, Loki knew exactly what Thor was trying to do. He stepped on his hand with his other foot, crushing the bones in the wrist instantly.

"It's over Thor, give it up."

Thor spit in the air with a taste of disgust. "It matters not what you do, but what happens now," he managed to say with a foot crushing his air supply and lungs. He continued to glare defiantly at his brother, "It shall never be over."

"Face it, there is no hope for anyone now," Loki sighed, running a hand through his own hair. "The Avengers, they're all gone, and you're next." That part was a lie, but he had to convince his brother somehow to attack him. That was the only way.

However, when Loki was lost in his thoughts, Thor managed to free his other non-crushed hand and twisted Loki's ankle, causing him to topple over on the other side of Thor. Loki rolled away from the other god, reaching his scepter and firing two quick shots at the other god.

Thor ducked to avoid the blasts, reaching out once more for his beloved hammer. This time, Mjolnir did not fail him. It soared into his hand, this time grasping it tight, and he leapt in the air, twisting to land straight on top of Loki.

Loki turned around, thrusting his scepter into Thor's skin, not paying attention where or the technique used.  Perhaps if Loki had been paying closer attention, he would have saved himself from feeling something of grief and pain for the first time in the future.

Thor's eyes widened in shock, and he dropped his hammer to the ground with a clang. A sharp, searing pain came from the pit of his chest, and he looked down in confusion. What he saw was not what he expected, however. There, exactly where it wasn't supposed to be, was Loki's scepter.

The scepter's point was protruding from the middle of Thor's chest, the rest of the staff still deeply lodged inside. Loki still didn't realize what had happened until Thor collapsed to the ground with a thud, his hands instantly loosening from their clenched grasp. His entire body grew weak as blood poured out of the fresh wound.

Loki's eyes furrowed in confusion until he saw what he had done to Thor, to his own brother. He dropped the scepter, now dripping with blood, and looked at his own hands. He saw, to his dismay, that they too were covered with the red sticky mixture that plagued everyone's thoughts. Yet, it wasn't his own blood. It was Thor's, and that frightened him the most.

Thor clutched a hand to his chest in disbelief, refusing to believe that this was happening. His own brother, a fellow god, had just stabbed him.  It couldn't be true. He pulled his hand away after a moment and proceeded to stare at his hand, his chin trembling. It was stained completely with deep, dark, crimson blood. His own blood.

Loki continued to stare at his own hands in utter incredulity as well, as if he too could not believe what had just occurred. Thor looked up at the god of mischief with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Brother," he managed to choke out. "How could you…?"

Loki opened and closed his mouth without saying a word. He couldn't find the words to say if he wanted to say something. "I-I-" There was nothing there. He shook his head in disbelief, his knees giving out.

Thor looked frantically back and forth between Loki and his own wound sported directly in the middle of his chest. His eyes grew as wide as saucers as he watched a thin black line of blood drip down the front of his armor. He shook from side to side for a moment before falling forward, landing on his hands, his breathing becoming heavier and shallower. The breaths turned into gasps quickly, and Thor swallowed harshly, turning to look up at Loki once more with a pained expression written all over his face.

Loki leaned forward, catching Thor in his arms, not sure what else to do or what to say. Loki placed his own hands over Thor's chest wound, frantically trying to stop the blood from pouring the life out of the god of thunder. He too was still in utter disbelief that something like this could happen. They were immortal, were they not? He groaned, realizing that his scepter was made from the one thing that could kill immortals. Asgardian gold.

"Thor please," Loki begged, his voice growing more and more hysterical by the moment. He too swallowed raggedly, not sure what to do to help, but he knew something drastically had to be done and fast. "I - I never - I never meant for this to happen!"

Thor's life began to rapidly decrease as his breaths became shallower and harsher by the minute. He stared into Loki's eyes with that desperate look. Loki closed his eyes, not wanting to see anymore. The pain was too great for him too. These internal emotions were unfamiliar to the god of mischief, and he did not enjoy them one bit. He shook as he blinked back the tears that threatened to pour down his cheeks. What had he done?

"Brother," Thor wheezed. "I-" He broke off, choking on the blood spilling up and out of his mouth. Loki shook his head, now extremely panicked.

"Thor, my - my brother," he spit out, saying the words he truly wanted to speak. He shook his head in continual doubt and incredulity. His hands moved frantically over Thor's chest wound, attempting to keep the blood inside of the god instead of pouring out steadily. "Stay with me, damn it!"

Thor gasped.  "The Valkyries come for me. I can-" He paused, letting out a wheeze before continuing, "I can see the golden halls of-" There was a cough, "Valhala before my own eyes…" He trailed off, his eyes beginning to glaze over.

"No Thor!" Loki cried. "Brother, please!" He slapped Thor's cheek in utter desperation, hoping to keep him awake somehow. "Despite everything I might say, I do care for you," Loki admitted, sighing and giving in. "No matter what, I will always consider you part of my family. Just please stay with me!"

Thor smiled his last true smile.  "I-I always knew you still cared, Loki. Despite all that has happened know that I-" He broke off, gasping up blood sharply. "Know that I…. love you, and one day, we shall see each other again, my friend." Thor clasped Loki's hand in his own, and the god of mischief squeezed back in some form of reassurance.

"My brother."

Thor looked away from Loki's face for the first time since his fall, and a small smile approached his face. Loki's chin trembled with anxiety as he watched his own brother die right in front of him.

"Valhala awaits," Thor whispered, before taking one last shuddering breath and the light fading from his eyes. The blankness replaced the normal eager excitement in the god of thunder's pupils, and his entire body felt limp in Loki's arms.

"No!" howled Loki, breaking down completely. "Brother!"

He buried his face in Thor's hair, desperately hoping that he would raise up his head and claim to be alive. This was not the case.

And for the first time in his entire life, Loki wept.

 


End file.
